Hyperresonance
thumb|300px|Die von Luke und Tear erzeugte Hyperresonance Die Hyperresonance ist ein wichtiger Aspekt aus Tales of the Abyss. __FORCETOC__ Allgemeines Bei einer Hyperresonance handelt es sich um ein spezielles Arte, das nur von Seventh Fonon erzeugt werden kann. Sie wird auch als Widerhall des Willens von Lorelei bezeichnet, bei dem die Fonons zweier Seventh Fonists im Einklang miteinander schwingen. Dabei ist es sowohl möglich, neue Dinge zu erschaffen als auch zu zerstören, indem die Fonons gesammelt oder zerstreut werden. Für gewöhnlich sind mindestens zwei Seventh Fonists notwendig, um eine Hyperresonance zu erzeugen, da ein einzelner Fonist nicht genug Macht dafür aufbringen kann. Selbst in diesen Fällen handelt es sich aber um eine unvollständige Hyperresonance. Luke fon Fabre und Asch sind jedoch als einzige dazu in der Lage, allein eine zu erschaffen, da sie dieselbe Fonon-Frequenz besitzen wie Lorelei. Es ist möglich, eine künstliche Hyperresonance zu erzeugen, wenn sich viele Seventh Fonons an einem Ort sammeln. So wurde Van Grants mit elf Jahren an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die Seventh Fonons gesammelt hat, was letztendlich zu einer Hyperresonance zwischen ihm und der Maschine geführt hat. Diese Hyperresonance war jedoch so gewaltig, dass ganz Hod vernichtet wurde und im Zuge der daraus folgenden Flutwelle auch die Isle of Feres. Eine andere Art der Hyperresonance ist die Quasi Hyperresonance. Diese Form entsteht, wenn ein Replica und dessen Original sich für einen kurzen Augenblick dieselben Fonons teilen, weil sie am exakt selben Ort sind. Dabei wird das Original zerstört, da aus dessen Fonons das Replica entsteht. Dieser Vorgang ist einer Hyperresonance jedoch nur sehr ähnlich, woher der Name rührt. Zudem ist es Isofons möglich, eine Second-Order Hyperresonance zu erzeugen, die in der Lage ist, Fonons komplett zu vernichten. Dabei interagieren die Hyperresonances der Beteiligten miteinander. Es handelt sich um die stärkste Form einer Hyperresonance, zu der nur Luke und Asch gemeinsam in der Lage sind. Geschichte Zu Beginn des Spiels, als Luke und Van miteinander trainieren, taucht Tear Grants auf und möchte Van attackieren. Als Luke dies mit einem eigenen Angriff verhindert, erzeugen er und Tear versehentlich eine Hyperresonance und werden zum Tataroo Valley teleportiert. Einige Zeit später reisen die Helden nach Akzeriuth, um die dort ansässigen Menschen zu evakuieren, nachdem die Stadt von Miasma überflutet wurde. Auf dem Weg manipuliert Van Luke und pflanzt ihm einen Befehl ein, bei einem bestimmten Stichwort all seine Fon Slots zu öffnen. Trotz mehrerer Warnungen von Asch begibt sich Luke gemeinsam mit Van und Ion zum Passage Ring von Akzeriuth. Hier benutzt Van das Stichwort, wodurch Lukes Fon Slots geöffnet und eine Hyperresonance hervorgerufen wird. Van benutzt Luke und seine Hyperresonance, um den Passage Ring zu beschädigen, was letztlich zur Zerstörung von Akzeriuth führt. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte möchten die Helden die Outer Lands in das Qliphoth hinabsenken. Zu diesem Zweck suchen sie die anderen Passage Rings auf, wo Luke seine Hyperresonance benutzt und die Sephiroth Trees mithilfe von Jade Curtiss beeinflusst. Als sie schließlich beim Absorption Gate ankommen, kommt es zu einem Kampf gegen Van, der Luke einiges an Kraft kostet. Aufgrund dessen ist er zu geschwächt, um die Befehle in den Passage Ring zu gravieren, doch Asch, der sich beim Radiation Gate aufhält, unterstützt ihn mit einer eigenen Hyperresonance. Kurz nach Erscheinen von Eldrant wird davon berichtet, dass im Hod Archipelago mehrere Inseln verschwunden sind. Es wird erklärt, dass eine Quasi Hyperresonance entstanden ist: Da Eldrant aus den Replica-Daten der Weltoberfläche hergestellt wurde und daher dieselben Fonons verwendet wie die umliegenden Inseln, lösten sich die Inseln bei Eldrants Entstehung auf. Da das Miasma nach einiger Zeit wieder verstärkt auftritt, kommt die Überlegung auf, dass es mithilfe des Sword of Lorelei und einer Hyperresonance möglich sein könnte, das Miasma zu neutralisieren. Allerdings besitzen weder Luke noch Asch genügend Seventh Fonons, um das Miasma zu neutralisieren. Am Tower of Rem treffen sie jedoch auf abertausende von Replicas, die kurz zuvor von den God-Generals erschaffen wurden. Nachdem diese von Mohs hintergangen und allein gelassen wurden, entscheiden sie sich dafür, sich zu opfern, damit das Miasma neutralisiert werden kann. Luke und Asch erzeugen eine Hyperresonance und nutzen die Seventh Fonons der Replicas, um sie zu verstärken. Damit ist es schließlich möglich, das Miasma auf der Welt zu neutralisieren. Nach Aschs Tod in Eldrant gehen seine Fonons zu Luke, der dadurch kurze Zeit später eine Second-Order Hyperresonance auslösen kann und Syncs Falle vernichtet. Als sie schließlich auf Van treffen, erkennt dieser schnell, dass Luke und Asch sich verbunden haben und Luke nun zu einer solchen Hyperresonance in der Lage ist. Van greift auf die Macht Loreleis zurück, wodurch die Fonons aller Anwesenden zu ihm gezogen werden. Um ihn zu besiegen, benutzt Tear die Fonic Hymns, während Luke ihn mit einer Second-Order Hyperresonance attackiert. Letztlich gelingt es ihnen durch diese Kombination, Van zu bezwingen und Lorelei aus seinem Körper zu befreien. Kurzgefasst *Eine Hyperresonance entsteht, wenn die Seventh Fonons zweier Existenzen miteinander schwingen. Dabei können Dinge erschaffen oder zerstört werden. *Es gibt drei Arten von Hyperresonances: Die normale, die Quasi Hyperresonance und die Second-Order Hyperresonance. *Mithilfe der Hyperresonance können die Passage Rings der Sephiroth Trees manipuliert werden. Dadurch können die Outer Lands gefahrlos ins Qliphoth gesenkt werden. *Luke und Asch eliminieren mit ihrer Hyperresonance und den Leben zigtausender Replicas das Miasma. *Durch die Second-Order Hyperresonance von Luke und die Fonic Hymns von Tear sind die Helden in der Lage, Van zu besiegen und Lorelei zu befreien. Wissenswertes *Die Hyperresonance wird in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology kurz erwähnt, weil Luke und Tear mithilfe einer solchen nach Terresia gebracht wurden. en:Hyperresonance Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Handlungsbezogene Artes